fireball_all_star_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireball All Star (series)
Fireball All Star is a series of fighting games published by Fireball Studios, featuring characters from established on Nintendo Systems. Multiple 3rd Party Characters do join throughout the series. The series had successfully started after Fireball All Star Rumble was released on Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii in Late 2012. It achieved even greater success after the release of Fireball All Star Ultimate in July 2013 on Wii U and Wii. Now under the development of a 3rd installment entitled Fireball All Star 2.0 is soon to be released in mid 2015. It is said to be released on Xbox One, PS4, Wii U and 3DS. History Fireball All Star Rumble Starting off the series Fireball All Star Rumble was first introduced in December of 2012, starting off as 24 characters (Five 3rd Party Characters as well). were added into the game with franchises of Super Baxter, FireHair, A-Girls and more. Nobody was Unlockable that time until future installments happened. There is also a Classic Mode were you face all characters except one for each has a Rival, after a rival is currently beaten, The player must face either Mega Werehog or Giga Hyena controlled by the evil J.C. the Hyena himself. Fireball All Star Ultimate Fireball All Star Ultimate was released in July 2013 with newer characters such as from Super Nicolas Bros., from the Waxter Megadollars Inc., the major antagonist from Cat Fighter and etc. with at least acouple of 3rd Party Characters in it not a lot but acouple. It has 33 Characters in it with acouple of 3rd Party Characters. It also discountines the Rival Mode as well. Fireball All Star 2.0 On December 8th, 2014 it was Announced a 3rd Fireball All Star fighting game was in development, with the Original 6 Returning like , , , , , . Fans had highly requested another OC from TCT Studios to join the game which it was revealved to be , before Goggles man was revealved, was the first Newcomer to join the game. Gameplay The Fireball All Star series is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, All Star players seek to eliminate opposing characters off the stage. In Fireball All Star, characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, he can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must use a Level Smash to eliminate a character, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, he may use jumping moves to (attempt to) return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Fireball All Star's play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as PlayStation All Stars Battle Royal require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Fireball All Star uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. One additional major element in the Fireball All Star series is the inclusion of battle items, of which players can control the frequency of appearance. There are conventional "battering items" with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a baseball bat or a sword, as well as throwing items, including Bombs and Bowling Balls, and shooting items, either single shot guns or rapid fire blasters. Recovery items allow the user to lose varying amounts of their damage percent. Also similar to PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale comes a Level Smash bar were each character levels up his or hers smash attack. If fully at 3 will Unleash there ultimate attack and it can eliminate the characters as well. Playable Characters Non-Playable